Little circle of light
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: "A genoux. Appelle moi 'Maître'". Tony obéit, un petit rictus sur le visage. "Oui...Maître." dark!Tony/dark!Loki / FROSTIRON / Et si Loki avait finalement réussi à s'emparer de Midgard ?
1. Chapter 1

**Little circle of light : **

_**Partie 1 : **_

...

« A genoux ! Appelle moi ''Maître'' ! »

La voix de Loki résonnait dans l'immense salon de la Villa de Miami de Tony Stark. Ce dernier était de dos, semblant absorbé par une activité quelconque. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, bleutés, tel la couleur du Tesseract, et il obéit.

Tony se retourna doucement et se mit à genoux devant Loki. « Oui...Maître ! » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

…

Par où commencer ? Par le commencement, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki...était introuvable. Le S.H.I.E.L.D le cherchait sans relâche. Ils désiraient surtout récupérer le Cube Cosmique -aussi appelé Tesseract- qu'il avait en sa possession. On ignorait encore pourquoi ils le possédait. Le S.H.I.E.L.D avait donc envoyé sa plus brillante équipe de super-héros pour tenter d'arrêter le vilain. Mais Loki était introuvable, un vrai fantôme.

Tony Stark était dans le salon de sa villa. Il avait eu quelques petites choses à régler, et depuis que le S.H.I.E.L.D l'avait engagé, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y retourner. Peut être qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas y retourner, finalement.

« A genoux ! Appelle moi ''Maître'' ! »

La voix de Loki résonnait dans l'immense salon de la Villa de Miami de Tony Stark. Ce dernier était de dos, semblant absorbé par une activité quelconque. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, bleutés, tel la couleur du Tesseract, et il obéit.

Tony se retourna doucement et se mit à genoux devant Loki. « Oui...Maître ! » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Loki sourit également. Il avait fait une analyse rapide du Réacteur Ark que Anthony Stark avait dans sa poitrine, et il était pessimiste sur le sujet jamais il ne pourrait le posséder et le forcer à être son esclave pour diriger ce Royaume. Mais à cet instant, il fut incroyablement surpris lorsque Tony se mit à genoux en face de lui, arborant le même petit rictus que lui. La magie du Tesseract vagabondait bien dans ses veines, et surtout, dans son réacteur. Loki était tout de même méfiant. Il fallait bien tout vérifier si il ne voulait pas être surpris à un moment important. Il s'approcha à grande enjambée de Tony, et le gifla brutalement. Tony ne dit rien, restant à genoux, encaissant le coup, comme inconscient de la réalité.

« Bien, sourit Loki, je crois que nous pouvons commencer. »

…

Le plan de Loki était simple, mais parfaitement ordonné. Posséder Tony Stark, c'était fait, et tout simplement, alors qu'il aurait juré de pas être capable de passer cette étape. S'infiltrer dans le S.H.I.E.L.D et détruire le QG de l'intérieur... C'était en cours.

Tony pouvait entrer dans le S.H.I.E.L.D comme bon lui semblait, étant donné qu'il y travaillait. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, afin que personne ne remarque la couleur affolante de ses yeux. Il est vrai que voir quelqu'un avec les yeux presque blancs n'avait rien de commun. On pouvait certes croire qu'il était aveugle, mais tout le monde connaissait bien Tony. Loki devait juste dicter ses mouvements et ses paroles dans l'ombre.

Que demander de plus ? Il avait un pantin qui pouvait tout faire à sa place. Enfin tout, _presque tout._

Tony marchait dans les larges couloirs remplis d'agents, silencieusement, une valise noire à la main. Il portait un smoking gris foncé, et son visage n'affichait aucune expression particulière. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, allait vraiment commencer à attirer l'attention... _Jouons là comme Tony._

Loki fit pivoter sa main dans les airs, et Tony devint plus enjoué. Il sifflotait, tapotait avec un rythme frénétique contre la valise, ébouriffait ses cheveux, toussotait, saluait quelque personnes, les charriant avec des commentaires sympathiques... Il était Tony Stark quoi !

« M. Stark, que faites vous ici ? Le Directeur Fury ne vous a pas appelé, à ce que je sache. » lui dit Maria Hill, en le croisant dans un couloir.

Elle portait toujours sa tenue d'Agent et, était toujours aussi ouverte à la conversation.

Tony eut un petit rictus. « Je viens lui remettre quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser. Il est toujours aussi accroc à mes armes, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Tony, sur un ton un peu sec.

Hill hocha la tête et lui indiqua dans un geste rapide la direction du bureau de Fury. Arrivé à celui-ci, Tony entra sans se faire prier. Fury n'en fut guère surpris. « M. Stark...Hill vient de me prévenir, ce n'est pas une surprise de vous voir ici, vous avez besoin d'argent ? »

L'homme au cache œil ne releva même pas la tête de son gros dossier rouge. Tony sourit, ouvrit la valise et en sortit un magnum. Il le pointa sur Fury, et, inconsciemment, lui tira une balle dans la tête. Fury n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et, quelques secondes après cela, son sang tâchait le bureau, les murs et le sol.

Tony replaça l'arme dans la valise et la referma. Il saisit une feuille et un stylo et nota seulement ces quelques mots :

_« You were made to be ruled... »_

…

_A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Little circle of light : **

_**Partie 2 : **_

_Voici la suite :) _

_Bonne lecture, bisous._

_Angie._

…

Tony revint dans le repère de Loki, toujours ''armé'' de sa valise. Loki était entouré de nombreuses personnes (''possédées'' comme Tony) qui s'occupaient de lui, de son repère et de diverses tâches. Lorsque Tony arriva, donc, il s'agenouilla devant Loki, qui portait son ensemble Asgardien, et il prit la parole.

« Nick Fury est mort, _Maître. _Le S.H.I.E.L.D ne va pas tarder à s'en rendre compte, et nous pourrons donc passer à la suite. »

Loki sourit et ordonna aux autres esclaves de le laisser seul avec Tony. Ce dernier était toujours agenouillé, ses yeux bleus clairs à présent visibles. Une fois que la salle fut déserte, Loki se leva afin d'être debout devant Tony, supérieur et fier de l'être. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son esclave, tout sourire.

« Déshabille toi. » lui ordonna Loki, « Ton maître est fier de toi, et il veut te le montrer. »

Tony obéit, retirant sa veste, sa chemise, son pantalon, ses chaussures et son caleçon. Nu, il s'agenouilla à nouveau.

« Retire moi mon bas, » continua Loki.

Tony s'y affaira, caressa de temps en temps la bosse avec la paume de sa main, déposant également des baisers aériens et papillons afin d'exciter Loki. Une fois que son sexe était présenté à Tony, Loki l'attrapa par les cheveux et força le passage dans sa gorge chaude. Tony n'émit aucune réticence, se contentant juste de gémir de plaisir. Loki roucoulait, se sentant vibrer dans la bouche de son esclave chétif.

Au bord de l'excès, Loki repoussa Tony et le força à s'allonger sur le sol froid. Là, il se glissa entre les jambes musclées et écartées du génie. Il écarta les fesses fermes et laissa sa langue se frayer un passage dans l'entrée étroite. Loki sentit Tony se tortiller et soupirer lourdement.

« Oh oui _Maître_, ici. »

Loki s'activa sur la zone qui procurait tant de plaisir à son esclave. Après un moment, il finit de le préparer avec quelques doigts, et le pénétra ensuite de son dard volumineux. Tony s'accrocha aux épaules droites de son amant, et il quémanda bien rapidement des gestes plus brusques. Dans la grande salle, seuls les échos de leurs respirations haletantes et de leurs gémissements retentissaient. Loki affligeait des coups de butoir puissants à Tony, mais celui ci ne se plaignait pas, ni ne laissait transparaître de signes de douleurs.

Un peu plus tard, ils atteignirent l'orgasme jouirent ensemble. Le sperme de Tony éclaboussa sa poitrine et celui de Loki coula entre les jambes de Tony. Ils étaient essoufflés et en sueur.

« Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous servir, _Maître ? _»

…

La suite du plan était plutôt simple affronter les Avengers.

Tony avait des armures à ses ordres, et Loki des clones et des esclaves. Ca allait être un parcours de santé de niveau 1, et ils ne seraient même pas essoufflés. Tony portait l'armure qu'il venait de mettre au point la Mark 43. Loki le contemplait en plein essai. Il pensait encore à la façon dont Tony se tortillait alors qu'il pilonnait son cul de sa bite suintante. Il se lécha les lèvres.

« Dans combien de temps pourrons nous y aller ? » demanda le dieu à Tony qui s'entraînait avec ses propulseurs.

« Quand vous le souhaiterez, _Maître_. » répondit automatiquement Tony.

Loki sourit et il serra si fort son sceptre que les articulations de ses mains en devinrent blanches.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je souhaite, Tony... » murmura t-il.

Son esclave le regarda intensément. « Vous n'avez qu'à me demander, et j'exaucerai vos souhaits, _Maître _»

…

Il était affligeant de voir comment les Avengers et les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D se faisaient dégommer. Si simplement. Tony et Loki étaient debout sur le balcon de la Tour Stark, observant le spectacle tandis que les armures, les clones et les esclaves entraînés durement effectuaient les tâches à leur place.

« Bientôt ce Royaume sera à nous, Tony. » commença Loki.

Ce dernier, dont le visage était visible grâce à sa visière relevée, se tourna pour faire face à Loki.

« Le vôtre, _Maître_, vous serez notre Roi. Je vous aime _mon Maître, mon Roi_. » poursuivit Tony, en commençant à s'agenouiller.

Loki le retint, et il prit le visage de l'homme de fer en coupe. Là, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent sensuellement, et ils entreprirent un ballet endiablé, tandis que les choses tournaient vraiment mal pour les Midgardiens. Les mains de Loki glissèrent à la taille de Tony, qui portait toujours son armure.

« Toi et moi possédons un pouvoir que jamais personne ne pourra vaincre. »

Tony hocha la tête.

« Une fois que ses petits Vengeurs seront anéantis, et que le S.H.I.E.L.D aura disparu, il ne nous restera plus qu'à dresser notre peuple pour qu'ils obéissent à nos ordres. Je serai le Roi. Ce royaume sera mien, et toi, tu seras le joyaux, _mon joyaux_, et je te chérirai comme il se doit... »

Loki reprit son baiser. Quelques rues plus loin, Natasha était encerclée des Iron Suits et, quelques secondes plus tard, Black Widow disparaissait dans une explosion. Thor et Steve, qui s'étaient alliés lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il ne restait plus que eux deux, avaient été les plus difficiles à supprimer. Avec un peu de magie, Loki avait réussi à les anéantir complètement.

Ils observaient donc, victorieux, la scène de milliers de Midgardiens hurlants à la menace. Ils attendaient simplement de régner ce royaume.

Loki observa avec gloire le réacteur Ark et se dit que si Tony n'avait jamais eu ce bijou dans la poitrine, il ne serait peut être pas là à contempler sa victoire, et à savourer son heure de gloire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Maître ? _» demanda Tony, qui voyait bien où l'intérêt de Loki était porté.

Ce dernier sourit, avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur la bouche entre ouverte de Tony,

« Rien, je me disais juste qu'un bel avenir nous attendais. »

Tony sourit à son tour, ses yeux bleus clairs pétillant de malice.

« Je n'en doute pas, _Maître..._

_Avec vous l'avenir ne peut être que beau, __**mon Roi **_»

…

_The end. _

_LLHS._

_Little circle of light. _

N.D.A : Je publierai bientôt la suite de Stockholm et de A Deal With the Devil:) J'espère que cette fin vous a plu:) J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de joli, et de pas trop monstrueux xD Merci pour vos lectures, bonne soirée:) Bis !


End file.
